The Forgotten Girl
by lorealparis49
Summary: Meredith Grey is Mark Sloan's new step sister and she's moving in. What will she think of Mark's best friend and neighbor Derek Shepherd?
1. Chapter 1

**Meredith Grey is Derek's neighbor and Mark Sloan's step-sister after Mark's father Jullian Sloan married Ellis Grey. Mark and Derek are best friends and seniors in high school who are the top of the school and the stars of the football team, where Meredith is the lonely junior who only has a few friends. What happens when Mark and Meredith's parents go on their honeymoon and she sees a lot of Derek Shepherd?**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Grey's Anatomy or any of it's amazing characters.**

It was early in the morning and Meredith was just waking up for a run. She looked at herself in the mirror and checked how she was doing with her weight. She was unahppy with it ever since she moved to New York with her mom. Everyone looked gorgeous and beautiful and she felt so out of place. She got dressed into normal yoga pants and put on a fitted tee and her running shoes and made her waydown to the kitchen. She saw that Mark Sloan, the handsomely built step-brother that she was stuck with ever since they were in Boston for the wedding. She didn't talk to him much and didn't really know much about him except that he was a star back home.

"All unpacked?" He asked her while getting some kind of healthy cereal from some cabinet. Meredith felt uncomfortable because she and her mom just moved in the day before and she wasn't used to her surroundings.

"No." Meredith responded following Mark and grabbing a bowl and eating the healthy nutty kind of cereal he was having.

"Why are you up so early? It's 6 and school doesn't start until 8:30. You know that right?" Mark asked with raised eyebrows.

"I'm going for a morning run." Meredith replied not really paying attention to his cockiness.

"Do you want to run with me and Derek? He's our neighbor, he's been my best friend since we were five and we always do a morning run and morning weights. We know the area better than you, you could get lost you know?" Mark smirked at her while talking through a mouthful of cereal.

"It's okay. I'm good on my own." Meredith told him not finding him very funny.

"You know you could be a little more friendly and you woud fit in better. Come on a run with us, we'll show you." Meredith nodded hoping he would stop talking.

Once they finished eating Mark offered to do her dishes and she thought there was something nice about him and he was being friendly. They went out to the driveway and walked all the way to the gate. She thought it was a pretty tiring walk and once they got to the gate it was a struggle to get passed all the alarms. She didn't understand why they needed so much protection when they lived in a closed communitee and Mark and his father were pretty strong men. On the sidewalk they were supposed to meet up with Derek but they must have been early because he was no where to be found.

Mark pulled out his cellphone and called up to his house. "Hey Derek get your ass out here. We have company too we're showing my new step-sis around so hurry up."

Mark and Meredith stretched in silence and after about ten minutes someone came jumping over the fence that separated the house next door from the street. She wondered why he needed to jump his own fence.

"Hey man, this is Meredith and Meredith this is Derek. How long do we have?" Mark asked Derek in a hushed whispering voice.

"Hey Meredith, and Mark we have about an hour. Stephen should be here soon he told me he would meet up with us." Derek told Mark.

Meredith took one long look at Derek and thought he was one of those boys who lived in the rich community who was over privillaged and annoyingly snobby. She also thought he was extremely hot with his bright blue eyes and his raven black curls pushed back. He workd out a lot you could tell my his muscles in his tank top and his legs were perfectly toned in his shorts.

Not even a few seconds later another boy came out from behind her and she was kind of annoyed that they were doing this boy thing so she just started to run down the street.

"Meredith!" Mark yelled to her and Derek started to run after her and yelled back to Mark and Stephen. "Come on we're here to run!" Everyone started to run and Derek finally caught up with Meredith.

"Hey you didn't have to run away from us like that. It wasn't cool." He thought she was speechlessly beautiful and if he didn't have a girlfriend he would have definitly tried getting at least a date out of her.

"It wasn't cool for Mark to encourage me to go out on a run with him and then invite his boys along for the ride I rather just not talk I'm trying to run." Derek instantly noticed an accent and he knew she was from Boston because that's where Mark was this past week packing up her stuff after the wedding and driving her back to New York.

"He's having a back to school party thursday night before the game friday. Will you be there?" Meredith wondered if he was just making small talk or if he was really interested in her. Not like either was a bad thing.

"Seeming as I live there I guess I'm going to be there." She smiled at Derek hoping he would get the picture that she liked him even though they just met she thought it could be a start in this new place but he seemed quiet and like he was keeping to himself. Stephen and Mark caught up to them and they were frustrated with how fast Derek and Meredith ran.

"Dude I know you're QB one but can you and pause for a bit? I have this pain in my side and I rather not be sore." Stephen complained. They all slowed down for a walk and Stephen and Mark joked constantly and then they were finally back at their gate and Stephen walked back home. Meredith was finally getting a hint the Derek wasn't like Stephen and Mark and she wondered why not. She watched him talk to Mark about having to go or his step-dad would ground him forever.

"Mark you know I'm not supposed to be out, I have to get backk before he notices I'm gone. I'll see you at school okay? Bye Meredith. See you later?" Derek looked at her with his blue eyes and she felt like she kind of melted.

"See you later Derek." She said and he was soon back to climbing his fence and Mark and Meredith were going through the alarms and he was telling her all the codes which she wouldn't remember ever. "How come he has to climb over his own fence and he's not supposed to be out?" She asked Mark about it hoping he would have answers.

"Derek's a good kid. When he was small his dad got shot in his store by some thugs who wanted money. Ever since his mom remarried this guy Jason, he hasn't been the same. Jay pushes him too hard in football, he's always yelling at Derek and not letting him spend time without any of the boys. He sneaks around that prick all the time. It's not right but Derek has no control over his life. The guy only wants him to workout and play QB at every game. If his dad even knew he was running with us then Derek would be driven to school and picked up by Jason every day and his mom is completely obliivious to it all." Mark told all of this to Meredith on the way back and opened the door for her and turned the alarm back on. "It's already almost 7 so how about we just get ready and I'll give you a lift to school?" Mark told Meredith upon entering the house.

"You would do that? Because you know I was the loner back home? I would be bringing down your status as a star if I was even in your car." Meredith told him while laying on the couch to relax.

"It's okay, you're family I'll have your back. You won't be a loner here, I'll look out for you. You can hang out with me." Mark sat next to her.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you taking care of me?" Meredith asked him.

"Because you're just like me. Our parents work and leave us in this town. You have never even been here. You don't know anything about this place. I've been here my entire life and I wish that someone helped me like I'm trying to help you. I was lucky to be best friends with Derek. He was the one who took care of me. I am so alone here, my dad is never home and he doesn't give a crap about anything about me."

Meredith nodded understanding where he was coming from and got up and went to her room. She sat on her bed and watched the window which was facing Derek's house. She couldn't believe she was here. She couldn't believe that she had someone who was looking after her. She couldn't believe that Derek had that step father and that he watched his own dad die. She got up and went to shower for her first day at school and she sat there wondering what it would be like.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Grey's Anatomy or any of it's amazing characters.**

Stepping out of the shower Meredith felt the coldness of the air drifting from her room. She had her own bathroom which was nice of the Sloan's to give to her. She looked at herself in her mirror again and started to get ready for school. She looked through her closet of clothes. She mostly hung everything up last night and she found some shorts that she had bought with her mom for the summer. Since it was still hot out she slipped on her favorite rolling stones tank top and her low top white converses.

She grabbed her bag and sunglasses and went down to the living room. It was already eight and Mark still wasn't ready. She looked through the fridge for something to drink.

"Woah there's a hottie looking through my fridge." She turned around and saw Mark standing there. "What are you looking for?" Mark asked her.

"Something to drink." Meredith felt out of place after seeing how he was dressed in his tan shorts and white button down and boat shoes. He went around her and opened the drawer in the fridge that had all sorts of drinks and she took out a water. "Thanks." Meredith told him and he went to go get his keys and soon they were in his white porsche off to school.

Meredith loved the view on the way to her new school. She thought it was breathtaking, you could see the Manhatten bridge and the city and still be in a closed off community where it was quiet and peaceful. Mark didn't let her even choose the music and she thought this would be a good year for her. Things were about to change.

They pulled into the parking lot and Meredith felt really underdressed. Mark had thi certain parking space out of respect, and Meredith thought it was all ridiculous. She got out of the car and Mark got greeted by a ton of jocks and cheerleaders like he was some star. Meredith looked around and she saw Derek in his number six jersey. She watched him, he was with a red head who was tall and skinny and wearing all the clothes her mother would like her to wear. She could tell that they were together because they were holding hands but they barely looked at each other. They both looked miserable and Meredith wondered if that was something his step father put him up to. Before she knew it Mark was pulling her away and showing heer all around the school.

She thought it was small and bet that everyone knew who everyone was. Mark showed her all the classrooms she would have and took her phone and put his number in. And before she knew it he was showing her to all his friends.

"This is Owen, Jackson, George, Alex, and Callie, and Arizona, and Izzie and Preston but everyone calls him Burke. And this is Derek's girlfriend Addison and everyone this is Meredith Grey. Make sure she feels at home." Before Meredith knew it she was being dragged to class by Izzie and she was talking her head off to Meredith. They went to their pre calculus class with Derek right behind them.

"So we have this class first it's on your schedule." Izzie told her pointing to the paper in Meredith's hands. "Hey McDreamy, come sit with us." The desks were in groups of four and Derek sat next to Meredith across from Izzie and another girl named Cristina that Derek was friends with.

"How's home?" She asked Derek while Meredith watched them. He replied with a shrug and the class started. Meredith thought it was a bunch of boring stuff and couldn't wait to get out of there. Derek made the entire class laugh making jokes about the teacher and her assignments. He eventually got kicked out of the room a few minutes before the class ended and Meredith was surprised to see him standing outside.

"Hey Meredith." He smiled at her and showed her the way to her next class which was AP Biology that the happened to have together.

"You know, I didn't peg you to be the class clown." She told him.

"I'm not, that teacher is just an ass. I've had him since freshman year." He laughed and stopped when Addison came out of nowhere.

"Hey Meredith. Derek honey, you're going to Mark's party right?" Derek nodded and reluctantly held Addison's hand. "Well since you have practice today I'm going to go shopping with Callie and Arizona. Come over later, we can watch a movie." She kissed him on the cheek and she was off down the hall in seconds.

"How come you're with her? You don't seem to like her." Meredith asked him.

"It's complicated." Derek smiled at her and opened the classroom door for her. He sat next to her and he doodled funny pictures of the teacher in his notebook and laughed with Meredith the entire time.

The day went by so fast and Meredith was surprised to have every single class with Derek and she thought she finally had some friends. Derek was nice and showed her around and let her sit with him at lunch. At her old school she was always by herself and she would skip lunch out of embarassment. She became really good friends with Cristina and they already had plans to go out tonight to the ice cream place in town. She finally fit in somewhere and she felt happiness.

Meredith had to wait for Mark because he was her ride until her mom got back and set her up with a new car. She went to watch the rest of the practice on the bleachers. She thought the boys looked cute and was very into the game and didnt even notice Cristina sitting next to her.

"They're really good huh?" She asked.

"Yeah they're good." Meredith said back. "What are you doing here?"

Cristina moved closer to her and offered her a candy bar. "My boyfriend is number 42. hes driving me home." Meredith laughed. They made jokes about the boys getting hit and tackled on the field and eventually it was time to go home. Cristina and Meredith went to wait outside the doors of the field house. Own came out and said bye to Meredith and Meredith watched them walk off. She thought they were on odd couple but if they were happy that's all that meant anything.

Derek came out of the locker room and saw Meredith playing a game on her phone. He went up to her. "Hey Meredith." Meredith looked over at him and smiled instantly.

"Hey Derek." She said putting her phone away. He was smiling at her and she couldn't help but not stop smiling back,

"Do you want to get some ice cream?" He asked her.

"I would love to get some ice cream." Meredith smiled.

"Well there's this great place a few blocks from here." Derek put out his hand waiting for her to come along.

"I should wait for Mark. He doesn't know and he was supposed to give me a ride home." She said.

"Come on, I'll text him and I'll drive you home." Derek said and Meredith took his hand and followed him to his car. It looked just like Mark's but the seats were black leather instead of tan leather. She laughed loudly and Derek just stared at her.

"What is it?" He asked.

"It's just funny that you and Mark have the same car. Isn't that weird?" Derek laughed with her finally realizing what was so funny.

"Me and him got our cars together. He's my best friend, we like all the same things!" Derek defended himself. From the car he texted Mark about their plans and when he got the okay he sped off to the Ray's ice cream parlor.

"This place is great." Meredith said as she was eating her plain sundae.

"Ray and my dad go way back. Stephen and I basically grew up together. It's only right to keep the valued customer going through the family." Derek laughed and kept on eating his mint chocolate chip ice cream.

"So how can you eat that?" Meredith raised her eyebrows.

"It's good for you, you know? How can you eat that? It has so much sugar!" Derek replied.

"No it doesn't! It's delicious! I bet you never even tried it!" Meredith held out a spoonful of her sundae for Derek to try.

"You're right that is delicious. This ice cream is complete crap." Meredith laughed and after Derek through his away she shared hers with him. She really liked him, he was funny and sweet and they had so much in common.

"Come on, I want to take you somewhere." Derek took her hand and opened the door for her to get in the car and then they were off to somewhere that Derek wanted to show her. They finally got there and they got out of the car. Meredith thought it was beautiful. It was a long strip of land and it overlooked the city and there was so much land and trees.

"What do you think about this?" Derek asked her.

"It's beautiful Derek." Meredith was in complete awe. She never saw anything like it.

"I'm going to buy it and build a house here one day. I'm going to do it." Derek said looking around. Meredith spun in circles and laid down and watched the stars.

"It's like a different world out here. It's beautiful." Derek sat next to her and watched her face.

"You like it that much?" Meredith nodded at him and he smiled and laid with her watching the stars together. He told her about his dad dying and how much pressure his step dad was and about how he had four sisters to look out for. And she told him about how her father abandoned her and she's been with her mother who doesn't care about her and how she just expected Meredith to move. She also told him about never having friends.

"Will you be my friend Meredith?" He asked her, but even though she laughed she nodded looking at him.

"Thank you for being my first friend Derek." She told him. Meredith was getting tired laying there and when she checked the time on her phone she noticed it was already late and Mark texted and called a few times. Derek also seemed in a rush and Meredith remembered he was supposed to go see Addison. They ran back to the car and Derek drove her home.

"Thank you Derek for the ice cream and the view," He nodded and whispered thank you to her. He put in the alarm code he knew so well and let Meredith in the gate. "Bye Meredith see you tomorrow." He said and waved at her, and Meredith waved back smiling at him. She waited to see where he would go and she could she the headlights of his car go down his driveway. And she knew that Derek Shepherd would always be such a great friend.


End file.
